


Link's Curse

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Link falls victim to a curse that increases his lust for his best friend





	

**Prologue**

_ Once upon a time, on a university campus in the deep south, two young men, the best of friends, lived in a small dormitory room. _

_ Although they were upstanding students held in the highest respect, the two young men held secrets in their hearts that even they themselves were unaware of, buried deeply by their upbringing. _

_ But one Friday night, a young woman bearing a stack of flyers come to their door, seeking help in spreading the word about a group for students shunned by their peers because of who they loved. Repulsed by the very idea, they sneered at her and turned her away.  _

_ The young woman warned them not to turn her away so quickly, for their were yet young and naive. The younger of the two men hesitated, but the older one dismissed her again with a cruel laugh and slammed the door. _

_ A moment later, the door opened and the younger man emerged alone, begging for forgiveness. His friend was drunk, he told her, but he was a kind, loving man and didn’t mean it; he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions. The young woman asked again if they would help, but the young man turned away his face in shame. He tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen the truth in their hearts.  _

_ As punishment, she cursed the younger man. Within him, longing for his friend would grow, overpowering his love. Only if he could make his friend love him in return would the younger man’s unquenchable lust abate.  _

_ At his feet, she threw a crumpled flyer. If his friend did not fall in love with him by the time the ink faded, he never would, and the friendship would implode upon itself, leaving them both alone. _

_ When he returned to the room, he found his friend asleep. He did not know whether or not to believe the woman’s curse. Still, he knelt on the floor and wept, for he knew that the young woman had seen through him _

_ As the years passed, the younger man felt an ever-growing need to be near his friend. After graduation, they each married, living and working separately. But the younger man eventually quit his job to start a business with his friend, for no other reason than the ravenous need to spend every moment with him. But his friend bristled as his every touch, tearing away pieces of his heart. Over time though, as their friendship became the very core of their career as entertainers, the older man softened and became more and more willing to show affection for his friend.  _

_ But this served only to eat away further at the love the younger man had for his friend, as with every touch, his insatiable craving grew more and more wanton and lewd. He no longer desired love or tenderness; he thirsted only for release from the heat in his loins. _

**New York**

“What do you think?”

Link looked up, hastily shoving the ancient flyer back in his pocket.

Rhett held out his arms and spun slowly. Link’s eyes swept over the ombre jacket, lighter on the shoulders and darker at the waist, the unusual button boutonniere, and settling finally at the top of the unbuttoned floral shirt, where Rhett’s chest lay bare.

Link lost his breath, staring wide eyed at his friend.

“Well?”

He cleared his throat. “You look great, Rhett. What’s with the button thingy?”

Rhett shrugged. “I dunno. The stylist said I could pull it off. It’s kinda cool, I guess. Does it work?”

Link blushed and forced himself to look away. “Yeah. It’s kinda weird, but you’re kinda weird, so it works.”

Rhett chuckled. “I guess that’s good enough. You better go get ready, man.”

Link nodded and headed into the small dressing room. He did need to get dressed, but mostly he needed to do something about the growing hardness in his pants. He could not go out on national television throbbing like this.

For years, he had been able to ignore it. When his mind wandered to those forbidden places, he could tamp down the fire. But lately, it had become inescapable. The ink had started to fade, and he could no longer ignore it when desire took hold. The only way out was to give in.

He undressed quickly, his need too urgent to bother folding his clothing. He bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud as he wrapped his hand around his cock and let his mind travel back to a particularly tantalizing memory he could embellish.

 

_ Dressed in thin orange bodysuits and shorts, they were taped together, Link’s backside pressing into Rhett. As they moved to the floor, Link felt Rhett harden against him. He did his best to ignore it, but he knew the video would reveal his shock and pleasure. With each movement, his own arousal increased, and he found himself purposely rubbing against Rhett.  _

_ “Stop,” Rhett whispered in his ear. But the feel of hot breath on his neck only made him more needy. _

_ They completed filming the segment and to Link’s displeasure, the tape was cut and the connection broken. But as Link closed the door to the dressing room, Rhett was on him. _

_ He grabbed Link by the hips and pressed his cock against Link’s ass. “This what you wanted, Neal?”  _

_ Link whined out a weak “yes” and let Rhett rip the bodysuit off of him. Rhett’s disappeared quickly as well and it was bare skin Link felt now. His cock was dripping.  _

_ “Please,” he begged.  _

_ “Please what?” came the growled response.  _

_ “Please … fuck me.” _

_ In an instant, he was bent over the counter. Rhett plowed into him without warning, eliciting squeals Link didn’t know he could make. But with every thrust, his need to come grew.  _

_ “Are you ready, Neal?” _

_ “Ready.” _

_ Rhett’s hand, huge and strong, reached around and took hold of Link’s cock. _

_ “You’re so hard for me.” Rhett’s voice was a throaty whisper. “Do you want me to make you come?” _

_ “Please, Rhett.” But he wasn’t sure if he even said it aloud. He was too lost, too overstimulated. _

_ Rhett’s hand started to pump in time with his thrusts. Link could hardly stand it. Rhett’s breaths sped up, and Link felt Rhett tense inside of him.  _

_ “Do it, Rhett.” _

_ Rhett fell forward, one hand on the counter for balance, one hand still stroking Link. He groaned and filled Link with hot cum. Link exploded. _

 

Link fell back against the wall of the dressing room, back in reality, his hand wet and sticky. 

“You okay?”

Link did his best not to sound out of breath. “Yeah. Just tripped over my own feet,” he called back.

“Well, hurry up. They need us on set soon.”

Link looked around for tissues and got cleaned up and dressed. 

After filming, they went out for a quick dinner and headed back to the hotel. Link tried his best to convince Rhett to stay out, to explore more of the city, Rhett insisted on going to bed early. They had an early flight in the morning.

Link just wanted to delay the temptation he knew would arise. They always shared a room when they traveled. Even now that they could afford two rooms, they had never done it. But now, Link wasn’t sure if he could handle sleeping in such close proximity.

Rhett was quick to strip down to his boxers. He laid down on top of the covers of one of the beds and opened a white noise app on his phone. 

“Going to bed already?” Link asked. He hoped Rhett didn’t hear the hitch in his voice. It was one thing just to have seen Rhett dressed up and looking gorgeous. Now he was stripped down, in his natural state. It took every ounce of strength Link had not to stare at the obvious outline in Rhett’s underwear.

“Like I said, man. Early flight. Anyway, it’s been a long day. We should both get some rest.”

Rhett laid his phone on the nightstand and rolled over on his side. Apparently, he wasn’t going to bother with covers.

Link sighed quietly. It was going to be a long night. He undressed, opting for pajama pants and a t-shirt. If Rhett had been awake, he would have questioned the choice, as they both always slept in as little clothing as possible. He supposed if Rhett asked in the morning, he could just claim he’d been cold. But the truth was buried somewhere with his shame.

He shut off the lights climbed into bed, doing his best to hide under the covers. If he could just pretend he was home in his own bed, he would be fine.

But hours passed, and sleep wouldn’t come. Link had fallen victim to the truth that the harder you tried not to think about something, the more you thought about it.

And all Link could think about was Rhett, just a few feet away, with only the thinnest of fabric covering him. His strong, freckled back. His long, lean legs. The taunting curve of his ass.

He could just go in the bathroom and take care of himself. But his sinful mind had other ideas. And those ideas were just too enticing. Link had long ago lost his ability to resist.

“Rhett?”

No answer. 

Link carefully pulled his covers down and sat up. He listened as he set his feet on the floor. Rhett’s breathing was steady and even. It was only two steps to the other bed.

He sat on the edge, letting his weight settle slowly, pound by pound, until he was laying flat on his back next to Rhett. Still, Rhett didn’t stir.

It was so stupid. If Rhett woke, Link would have no explanation. Maybe he could claim sleepwalking. He hadn’t done it since high school, but Rhett would believe him. At least, Link hoped so.

He rolled onto his side, curving against him as the big spoon, but not in the innocent way he had done so in the past. So many times, back when they’d had to share a bed, he’d woken up in this very position, purely by accident. But now, he put himself there on purpose.

Already hard and ready, he gradually moved a centimeter at a time, listening always for a change in Rhett’s breathing. His heart raced with each incremental movement, until he was firmly pressed against Rhett. 

Link’s cock twitched. Never had he allowed himself such a pleasure as this. It was wrong. So very wrong. But that knowledge did nothing to check his arousal. 

He rocked his hips. A wave of pleasure swept over him. Rhett slept. He rocked again. Rhett was still.

How far could he go? 

Again, he rolled in, this time, pressing in hard, letting his cock flutter and pulse. He was so close. Was it possible to finish this way?

He squeezed his eyes shut with the shame of it. But god, he was so far already. It wouldn’t take much now.

He gave one last thrust and had to hold his breath to keep from crying out. His cock trembled as the orgasm swept over him.

If only he could stay there, wrap his arms around Rhett, and fall asleep pressed against him. But it couldn’t be. Carefully, silently, he made his way to the bathroom, where he wept. He had violated Rhett’s trust and used his body. And soon he would lose him. The ink was fading and Rhett would never love him the way Link needed. 

**Los Angeles**

Link clicked through his emails, but he couldn’t focus on reading them. He hadn’t slept properly in days. It had been a week since New York, and ever since, his need had grown exponentially. He thought of nothing but fucking Rhett or getting fucked by Rhett. His fantasies had grown darker and dirtier. Multiple times a day, he found himself hiding in the bathroom, but nothing he could do himself that compared to being close enough to Rhett to smell his sweat. He wanted to taste his skin and feel his hands. He wanted it all. Needed it all.

It didn’t help that Rhett was being touchier than ever while filming. Or maybe Link was just more aware of it. But even a brush of his fingertips set Link on fire.

He was already sweating when he felt Rhett’s hand on his shoulder. 

“You okay, Link?”

Link’s hands shook as he answered. “I’m fine. Why?”

“You’ve been quiet.”

Link shrugged. “Just stressed, I guess. We’ve got a lot going on.”

Rhett’s other hand came down on Link’s other shoulder. Rhett started to rub, trying to work out Link’s worries, as he so often did. But this time, it only added to it. He could feel the heat through his thin t-shirt. It was too much.

He stood, brushing Rhett’s hands away. “I’m gonna go get a drink or something.”

Rhett watched, dumbfounded. “Link, what the hell is going on with you? You’ve barely talked to me since we got back. I just want to help.”

Link shook his head. “You can’t help.”

Even as he spoke, he felt his cock growing hard. Rhett could help. Just not in a way he would be willing to.

“Did I do something wrong?” Rhett’s eyes were sad and pained. “Just tell me what I did so we can get past it. I can’t stand you being upset with me like this.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Rhett.”

“Then let me help you.” Rhett roared, taking a step closed to Link. 

His dominance sent Link over the edge. He pounced, kissing Rhett for the first time, hard and needy. He pressed his length against Rhett’s leg.

Rhett pushed him away. “What the hell are you doing, Link?”

Link’s shame was gone, taken over completely by need. “You want to help me. This is what I need.”

He attacked again, this time grabbing Rhett by the hips and turning his back to the wall. He pinned him there with his lips and gyrated against him. 

“No. Please, Link. No.”

But Link buried the protest with his mouth. He needed Rhett, and if he was going to lose him anyway, he was going to have this one time with him. He moved his hand south and found Rhett, already hardening. 

Rhett groaned and Link took his chance. Rhett’s mouth and opened let Link’s tongue in, let him explore, let him taste that sweetness he had longed for. That was all it took for Rhett to take control. 

In one quick motion, Link’s shirt was gone. Rhett’s followed. They kicked off their unlaced boots and their pants were soon on the floor.

Link took it all in: Rhett’s tall frame, his tanned skin, and the massive length standing tall between his legs. But he had only a moment to look before Rhett shoved him against the wall. Link felt himself shatter as they came into full skin-to-skin contact.

“I need you, Rhett. Please.” His voice cracked.

“What do you need?” growled Rhett. He moved against him, rubbing their cocks together, sending Link flying.

Link could barely answer, but he managed to whisper into Rhett’s neck. “I need you to fuck me.”

Rhett took Link by the shoulders and threw him down on the couch. He grabbed a bottle of hand lotion from the coffee table and squeezed a dollop into his hand. Link watched with wide eyes as Rhett stroked himself. Up and down, squeezing, teasing. 

“Please,” Link begged. He was throbbing with need. 

Rhett struck like a viper. He was atop Link in a matter of seconds, pushing Link’s knees back. The tip of his cock pressed into Link. 

“Are you sure?”

Link could only nod. 

“It’s going to hurt.”

Link knew that. But he was already hurting. He’d needed this too long. “Please, Rhett.”

Rhett eased himself in, never breaking eye contact. Link gasped as pain and pleasure collided. Rhett paused to let Link breathe and then thrust in all the way. Link cried out.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Link shook his head. Rhett pulled back and thrust again. And again. And again. It was going to kill him. He would die right here on the couch in the throes of passion. 

His cock twitched. Rhett straightened and took hold of him. Link almost cried. “Yes, God, yes!” he called. 

Rhett continued to drive into Link, teasing him with long, slow strokes of his hand.

“Please, Rhett, please,” Link implored. 

Rhett squeezed him. “Like this?"

Link cried out again. “Yes! Please!”

Rhett immediately thrust hard and Link thought he would tear in two. And in a way, he did. His heart was breaking, for he knew this was the end.

Link came first. He pulsed and throbbed in Rhett’s hand, spilling over Rhett’s hand and onto his belly. Rhett followed. He fell forward, groaning. Link pulled him in closer, holding onto Rhett’s hips. He didn’t want the moment to end. He savored the heat inside him, the drip of Rhett’s sweat, the feeling of skin. If he could just hold onto it, freeze the moment …

But the moment didn’t last. Rhett clambered off him. He stood and turned away before speaking.

“Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?” His voice was full of anger.

Link sat up. Hot cum dripped out onto the couch. 

“You really want to know?”

Rhett turned back, his eyes narrow. “Of course I want to know. You can’t just … you can’t just do something like that and not explain it.”

“Will you at least sit down?” Link asked in a quiet voice.

Rhett sighed, but returned to the couch. The space between them was infinite, each man as close to the edge as he could be.

Link took several deep breaths before beginning the story. He told Rhett everything. He told him about the girl with the flyer and her terrible curse. He told him how he couldn’t stop what he felt, and how much worse it had gotten. And he told him how the curse ended: that unless Rhett could love him, it would be the end of their friendship.

“It’s bullshit,” Rhett mumbled.

Link shook his head. “You were drunk. Passed out. You don’t remember.’

“That’s not what I mean. I meant it can’t be true. It’s not real. You can’t really believe that, can you?”

Saying it out loud did make Link feel stupid. But he knew it was true. Nothing else explained this. “I do believe it.”

Rhett let out a sad laugh. “It’s not real.”

“Why do you say that? You think I wanted this? You think I made this up just so I could get you to sleep with me?”

“Link, it can’t be real.”

“Why?” Link was yelling now. “Why can’t it be? You believe some pretty weird shit, McLaughlin, so why can’t this be real?”

“Because I do love you, you big idiot!”

Rhett’s voice echoed through the office. He ran his hands through his hair and sat back down. “I’ve always loved you.”

Link drew his knees to his chest. “Not like that.”

“Yes, like that, Link. Always have.”

“Then why …?”

“Because we couldn’t, Link. Because it was supposed to be wrong. And by the time I realized that maybe it wasn’t, we were both already married and raising kids. What was I supposed to do?”

Link was silent. All this time, all these years, everything he wanted could have been his. 

“What about the girl? The curse?”

“Probably just an angry, hurt woman trying to get back at a couple of ignorant homophobes. Let’s face it: we were assholes.”

Link laughed. It was true. 

They sat on the couch in silence, exposed and naked for the first time, neither speaking nor moving. Link’s mind was reeling. There was too much to take in. Rhett loved him. And now they’d been together. He wasn’t going to lose him, but now he would have to face him. Link wasn’t sure which was harder.

“Rhett?”

He turned to face Link, looking at him with questioning eyes. “Yeah, Link?”

“What the hell do we do now?”


End file.
